Condesce x Reader: Trust me
by That Honking Gamzee Over There
Summary: Condesce x Reader Fluff


You grunted as your step father shoved you out the front door. "Don't come back, fucker. I'm telling your mother you ran away and if you come back I'll kill you!" Tears spilled from your eyes and you got up from the ground. You knew that your mom would believe him, like she always did. You were constantly shoved around and treated like garbage. It was too much.

You ran down the street, down to the lake. The lake was your outlet, it was where you could calm down and clear your head. It was a rainy July evening, the waves splashed against the rocks that you were currently sitting on. Something brushed against your foot from in the water causing you to pull back from the water. You looked to the water once more, noticing something- No, someone. It looked like a woman but different. Large horns came from her head, almost a foot and a half long. She approached you, it looked like she was holding a weapon so you didn't move. She grabbed your arm with a tight grip. You tried pulling away but she just slapped your arm. "Stop struggling, stupid human. Just hold your breath until I say so." You yelped when she slapped you, though you nodded and held your breath. When she knew you were ready, so she started swimming.

Within a few minutes, the two of you were at a large house. She shoved you onto the sand. It was terrifying how tall she was and it didn't help that she wasn't human. Your clothes were completely soaked and your (h/c) hair had bits of seaweed in it. You sat up, taking your (f/c) hoodie off and laying it out in the sand. The woman held out a hand, her hand had many golden wrings. You looked up at her, puzzled, but then got the gesture and grabbed her hand to pull yourself up. She grabbed you by the wrist, not as hard this time, and pulled you into the large house. You looked around while being pushed, eventually being shoved into a room. The door locked behind you and the strange woman disappeared into the house.

You settled for sitting on the floor, not wanting to get any of the nice furniture wet, until a voice came from behind the locked door. "There's clothes in there that you can borrow. Take a shower or somefin." You stood up to search around for the clothes she spoke of, eventually finding a black shirt with the Pisces symbol and a pair or fuchsia pajama pants. There was a bathroom connected to the room you were in so all you wanted to do was shower. You grabbed the set of clothes and went into the bathroom.  
-Time Skip-  
After your oddly relaxing shower, odd being because someone was always banging on the bathroom for you to get out, you stood in front of the mirror. It was true you were cleaner now, but that didn't mean you looked decent. Marks all over your back from belts, a bruise where your stepdad had punched you in the face, and numerous self harm scars were marks that made you hate life. It was really sad that this strange woman treated you better than your own family did.

A noise came from the bedroom. You knew it was the door because when you peeked in from the bathroom, the door was locked and shut before you could confront this woman. On the bed, she left a plate of pizza rolls and a note. You went for the note first. (It read: _youre stayin )(ere now gill. im not )(avin u starve so eat t)(is food. i dont trust u enoug)( to leave t)(is room because u mig)(t try an escape -Condi_). You put the note down and went over the door, knocking lightly to get the woman's attention. "It's okay if you don't trust me, nobody does.. If you're lonely I'll stay. I don't like it at home." You backed over to the bed and sat down. She probably didn't hear, you thought.

Just as you went to eat a pizza roll, she opened the door. You were finally able to see what she looked like. About six feet tall with long black hair that seemed to touch the floor, she had a black bodysuit with the Pisces symbol on it, and an unnecessary amount of gold jewelry. It took a few minutes for her to say anything. "What did you say gill?" You looked away for a second. "I-I said you don't have to trust me.. Nobody really does. I c-can stay here if that's what you want. I won't be safe at home." The Condesce came closer and put a hand under your chin to tilt your face towards hers. She brushed a finger across the bruise on your face. You flinched. "Why are you all marked up? You act like I'm gonna hit you or somefin." You turned a little and lifted the back part of your shirt to show the belt marks that were all across your back.

She frowned and pulled you closer to her. You realized she was hugging you and you hugged her back tightly, now sobbing. She would lightly pap your back and stroke your hair, reassuring you everything would be okay. "Shh, it's aight gill, mama Condi's got you." She kissed the top of your head. "Aint nobody gonna hurt you as long as I'm around. What's your name?" You sniffled and wiped your face with your hand. "(f/n).. My name is (f/n)." She put the plate of pizza rolls aside and moved to lay down, bringing you with her. She shut the light off and pulled a blanket over the both of you.

For the first time in years, you felt safe.


End file.
